


Why Rude Doesn't Drink, OR Blame It On The Alcohol

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: Genderswap Reno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Because I can, Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Genderswap, Genswap, Heavy Drinking, Morning After, Porn, Porn with semi-plot, Rude - Freeform, So many tags, Well written porn, club, drunken escapades, favorite pairing, female!Reno, graphic content, relationship, somewhat AU, the plot bunnies made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno drags Rude out to a club. They drink, A LOT, sex ensues. Semi-fluff after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Rude Doesn't Drink, OR Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because I can. Lemon.  
> Female!Reno  
> RenoXRude  
> Enjoy! ^_^

   


** Blame it on the Alchohol **

_~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~~~~~~ _

* * *

~~~~~~ ~~

They're at a club somewhere in sector 7. It's decent, for Reno's usual taste. Rude had let her pick somewhere to celebrate their latest successful mission. And she'd picked this place. Rude couldn't really complain; he'd been the one to say yes when she begged him to come here.

And it's probably a bad thing that Rude never tells Reno 'No' when she asks him to dance in a too-hot, too-crowded nightclub, even when he really doesn't feel like dancing at all. Which is why they are currently plastered against each other, bumping, grinding, and moving to the beat of the music that pounds through the speakers.

Of course, both of them have had more than the usual amount of alcohol, due to the rather stressful mission. Not to mention, he'd had to sit there quietly and watch Reno flirt with every guy who came into that damn brothel, barely containing his frustration.

And it really didn't help, seeing her in that short as hell kimono, perfectly perky ass nearly showing, mile long legs, bare and smooth, hair done up nice, make-up enhancing her pale features. She looked... Well, sexy as hell. It was the first time Rude had seen her look anything like that. And if he was honest with himself, he really liked it. If the erection he'd been sporting on stake-out duty had meant anything at all. He'll be dreaming about her like that for a long time.

And he wouldn't even be thinking about any of this if he wasn't tipsy...

So Rude's just going to blame the alcohol for the fact that he's hard, and can't stop grinding against the girl caught in the circle of his arms, having suppress groans at the feelings crashing through him. He's got chills running up his spine right now. He bites his lip, hard.

He doesn't think Reno even notices, because she keeps dancing to the bass beat, not paying any attention to the fact that her ass is right up against Rude's privates, doing incredible things to him.

He stifles another groan and grabs onto her hips, crushing himself against her. She flips her long ponytail and looks over her shoulder at him. And Rude damn near comes right there. She's biting her lip, face flushed prettily, eyes glazed over and slanted, looking directly at him with the sexiest fucking look he's ever seen on her face.

Suddenly Rude can't stop himself; he lifts one hand, grabs her chin and surges forward, pressing his lips to hers, tongue darting out, pushing its way past her lips.

...Then he freezes in momentary blind panic. 

And she's kissing back!

And the panic is completely forgotten in the rush of sensations running through Rude.

No hesitation, her tongue is rubbing over his, the taste of alchohol, something fruity, and something purely Reno invading his mouth. Her fingers are suddenly there, blunt nails scraping over his scalp, eliciting a deep groan from his throat at the tingles that radiate out, causing him to shiver. He tries to fight it, but in the end, the noise wins, escaping his throat, betraying the things Reno's doing to him.

He jerks her hips full against his, swiveling his hips in a circle, letting Reno feel exactly what she's doing to him. She presses back into him. Sparks explode between them. She breaks the seal of their kiss and throws her head back, eyes fluttering closed, and moans, long and low.

He doesn't expect what happens next. They're stumbling out the door of the stifling club and into the cool night air. He has a pale hand in his, pulling him along at a quick clip, almost desperate to find privacy. He is flushed, almost to fever pitch, flashes of heat hitting him in waves.

Licking his lips, he stares at her ass, perfect and round and inviting in those skin-like, tighter-than-sin leather pants. He's unable to stop himself. He reaches out and cups one of her ass cheeks, feeling the mound of muscle bunch and move with her strides. She looks back over her shoulder at him, wicked smirk painted across her face. Her bright blue eyes are clouded with desire, and Rude thinks it fits her.

They make it two blocks away before she drags him into an alley. She pushes him up against the side of one of the buildings, yanks his shades away from his eyes, and shoves her tongue down his throat again, not giving him much of a chance to react, though he's trying anyway. The sensations zinging through him are amazing. He's so hard he's about to explode, and the feisty little redhead in front of him is running her fingers along the hem of his pants.

Suddenly her mouth is gone from his, and his arms are wrapped around air. Confused for second, Rude glaces down, where she's working his belt lose, un-buttoning his pants, sliding the zipper down.

"Let's see..." Reno mutters softly as she works. Her voice is husky and low. Rude thinks he likes that tone in her voice. His mind is racing, seeing her at waist level, fighting with his clothing.

He's not wearing any underwear, and has a moment of panic as the air hits his aching member as he's freed from the constrictive garment, before he sucks in a breath. She blows on him a little, making him shudder, and then her mouth cover's the head of him. Her mouth, so warm and wet, and oh gods, is working its way down his shaft. She slides down an inch or two, then pulls back to the tip, tongue working around the head, swirling rapidly.

And her tongue... Rude's eyes roll back in his head, sensations exploding through him. His hand finds her head, fingers tangling in her hair, tugging a little. She moans around him, and the vibration sends him flying, seeing white for a few blissful seconds.

He is dully aware of the fact that they are out in public, but he can't care. Her mouth is doing such delicious things to him. Things he's never even imagined.

She works her way down until he's nearly completely engulfed in her hot mouth. She gives a particularly hard suck and swallows him whole, tongue working, massaging the base of his cock.

"Fu...fuck. Reno..." He moans her name, a little too loud, and a little to high. She makes a little affirmative noise and pulls back, and then goes back down.

Rude's breathing hard, making little noises and his fingers are clenching and un-clenching with her every move. His eyes flutter closed and his head falls back against the wall behind him. His knees are shaking, legs slightly spread.

Her fingers are suddenly invading further into his pants, cupping his balls, massaging. She's working him just right. Like she knows exactly what he likes, where to apply the right pressure. It's more of a turn on than he thought it would be.

He can feel the sensations building up. He's getting close. Too close. He pulls at Reno's hair, trying to get her attention. He doesn't want to come in her mouth. He wants to be buried inside her body when that happens.

Reno looks up in time for Rude to jerk out of her mouth, right before he hits that level where he can't hold back. One of his hands flies down to wrap around the base of his dick, keeping himself from spilling just yet.

His vision is blurry, and his body is strung way too tight. He leans against the wall behind him, shaking like a leaf, trying so hard to come down. Just for a second. Long enough to get somewhere where there's a bed, and he can get her pinned underneath him, and bury himself inside her.

Still trying to get his breathing under control, he stuffs himself back into his slacks, doing them up as quickly as he can. Reno's sitting there on her heels, looking up at him, an unreadable look on her face, but she says nothing, which really surprises Rude. She's said less tonight than is usual for her. He wants to know what she's thinking, but he keeps it to himself.

He pulls her up from her crouched position and turns on his heel, not giving her a chance to adjust her most likely disheveled clothes. He practically drags her down the damn alley, out onto the street, and in the general direction of the ShinRa base, and his room.

 

   


_~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~~~~~~ _

_~~~~~~ ~~ _

The long walk back cools his ardor a little. Just long enough for him to think for a second. And in the 20 minutes it takes them to get back to ShinRa, he's questioned his own sanity a thousand times.

But every time he looks back at the girl he's towing behind him, Reno gives him a cocky, sexy-as-hell smile, and his mind goes blank except for the urge to flip her onto her back and fuck her into oblivion.

They make it into the building, up the stairs, and they're standing in front of Rude's door in what seems to be a blur to Rude.

Key's fumbling with the key for a second,fighting the door, that doesn't want to open at the best of times. The door opens and they're in. Turning lightening fast, Rude pins Reno against the closing door, sliding the lock home, and his mind goes blank as he crashes his lips against hers again, and their tongues are fighting for dominance. She's rocking against him, hands buried in the lapels of his shirt, while his tongue fucks her mouth. The noises that spill from her mouth are more than enough to get him completely hard again, and wanting. He can feel himself rubbing the dampness in the front of his pants.

He reaches down and undoes them himself, this time, his throbbing erection springing free to prod Reno in the belly. Rude runs a thumb over her hip bone, where the other hand is grasping her narrow hips. He slides his free hand up under her dress shirt, feeling smooth skin and light lines of scar tissue as he skims her ribs.

He startles a low half moan, half squeak out of her. And then his fingers close over the soft mound of her breast. She's not wearing a bra and her nipple is hard, digging into his palm. A shot of sensation shoots straight to his groin, and his hips buck involuntarily. He breaks the kiss and gasps, leaning his head on her shoulder. And then she's mumbling in his ear in a breathy voice.

"Rude, baby, please--" He cuts her off, digging his fingers into her hip. One of her arms snakes up and around his neck. She pulls him to her neck, and he immediately starts biting and kissing the inviting flesh. He inhales her scent --smoke, sweat, booze, something a little fruity-- and nuzzles into the crook, of her neck.

His hands work on their own, one kneading the soft flesh of her breast, one slipping down to rub her sex through her pants. She's trembling underneath him, arching into his hand.

"Rude, please... So hot. I need you--unngh." She keeps whispering to him, telling him how much this is affecting her. He feels high, light headed and dizzy. He slips the hand that was rubbing her, down the front of her leathers and is met by soft lace, now damp from her arousal. Rude bites his lip and brushes the thin material aside. Her sex is slick, bare, and hot.

"Reno-- Gods Reno, you're so wet." He mutters. And then his fingers are on her clit, rubbing in a tight circle. She keens loudly, body bowing toward him, hips grinding down down into his fingers.

"Rude!" She pants his name. He leans back a little, and looks her in the face. Her mako-blue eyes are damn near glowing, and heavy lidded. Her lips are swollen, red and wet, slightly shiny in the low light from the streetlight outside shining in the window.

The sight is fucking hot. What makes it so much better is the knowledge that its him that has her like this, pinned to his door, fingers stroking her higher. His lips and tongue that have her looking so turned on, eyes glazed over, hips bucking into him. His body she'll be writhing under in a few short minutes, as he drives into her over and over. His name she's going to be screaming while she comes.

He looks her straight in the eye, knowing the look on his face is determined, and sexy as hell, and slides a finger into her core. Her eyes screw shut and her head jerks to the side, hips bucking harder, and a high-pitched moans is ripped from her throat.

"Come for me Reno." He orders. his voice is low, and husky. He adds a second finger and spears into her. And she comes hard, a rush of fluid covering his fingers, his name a broken scream on her lips.

"Ru--ude! Nng-aah..."

Rude doesn't wait. He can't anymore, he has to be buried inside her now or he's going to come all over the front of her with not so much as a touch. He's twitching hard, his dick jerking with every beat of his frantic heart, pre-cum dripping steadily from the tip.

He slides his fingers out of her tremor-wracked sheath and picks her up bodily. She weakly wraps her legs around him, completely lax in his grip, as he carries her to the bedroom.

He sets her down gently on the dark grey sheets of his bed, and peels her out of her now-wet leather pants, noting the light blue of her lace panties. He unbuttons her shirt as quickly as he can without ripping the damn thing off. Her eyes track his every move, fingers curling and uncurling, eager to touch. As soon as she's laying there naked, he loses his shirt and strips out of his own slacks, and slowly crawls onto the bed, on his knees above her.

Her hands are up, running over his muscled chest, blunt nails grazing his nipple, sending streamers of pleasure straight south. He licks his lips and slowly lifts one of her slender legs, hooking it over his hip. The other follows suit without his assistance. He grabs his member and strokes a couple of times before guiding it to her entrance. His eyes stayed locked on hers. She shifts her hips a little and maintains eye contact.

"You ready?" He asks. She nods once, slowly. Without any other hesitation he slides forward slowly, filling her. She's impossibly tight, and hot, and incredible. He stills once as she utters a pained noise. Her face is twisted into a grimace.

"Gods, Rude, don't fucking stop." She hisses. Rude nods and thrusts forward, seating himself to the hilt. Reno arches underneath him, twisting her hips and gasping several times.

"Fuck! Fuck Rude, you're huge, yo!" She exclaims, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn't working. She started panicking. A spike of fear shoots through Rude. He pulls out a little and Reno stops fighting, her eyes rolling up in her head.

"Rude, fuck Rude move--felt so good." Rude grunts an affirmative and obeys, moving slowly, but picking up the pace. Reno's so tight it almost hurts, but she's wet enough to compensate. Reno's head thrashes from side to side and her hands fist in the sheets as Rude speeds up. She's panting and murmuring broken words, moaning his name. The sensations shooting through Rude intensify, and he's moaning now too. They've broken into a sweat, bodies sliding together, setting off sparks along Rude's skin.

His hands move to Reno's hips, gripping hard enough to bruise. He's almost slamming into her core. He lifts her hips up off the bed and rears up onto his knees, pulling her with him. Reno's volume increases, and Rude can see her stomach twitching with the pleasure coursing through her. He's getting close too, the pressure in his spine increasing, his stomach tightening. He fucks her harder, hips pistoning into her soft, slick body.

"Aah! I'm--I'm coming Rude. Harder!" She shouts at him. Her pussy tightens around him, pulsing as the redhead bucks against him, coming hard. Seeing the woman beneath him convulsing in the grip of orgasm, feeling her milking him fervently, hearing her screaming his name; its too much for Rude, and his pleasure peaks, sending him over the edge.

"Reno!" He shouts, seeing stars as he comes hard, the pulses of semen jetting into his lover's body.

When his orgasm has wrung everything it can from him, he collapses beside Reno, panting, sweat covered, exhausted. Reno curls onto her side next to him. He rolls over and wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his body and tucking her head under his chin. When Rude catches his breath, he realizes that Reno has passed out in his arms.

 

   


_~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~~~~~~ _

_~~~~~~ ~~ _

It's 0800 the next morning when Rude begins to wake up, a feeling of contentment that only complete sexual satisfaction can bring, and his arms are wrapped around something warm, and solid. Something that smells like cigarette smoke, and sweat, and sex, and an underlying scent that...

'Wait, that smells like Reno's shampoo...' Rude's hazy mind supplies. His eyes crack open to the sight of an unruly red main half covering his arm and a sleepy set of blue eyes blinking open. Reno yawns as Rude's mind tries desperately to figure out why the hell Reno is in his bed... And naked, he realizes as Reno turns into him, bare breasts grazing his chest.

Bewildered, he tries to figure out what the hell is going on. His thought process comes to a crashing halt as memories of the night before come flooding back. The celebrating of a completed mission... He and Reno going out drinking...the night club, dancing ...He and Reno kissing, and the entire journey home, including that little detour to the alley... Reno's mouth on him... Him making Reno come, leaning up against his door... Him, buried inside his partner as she cried out his name... The most intense orgasm he'd ever had....

Rude had fucked Reno. Oh. Shit.

His wide eyes were locked on the redhead when she looked up at him, cracking one eye open, a look of irritation crossing her still-sleepy face.

"The fuck's wrong with you, yo?" He couldn't reply for a few dumbstruck seconds. And when he finally gathers his frayed and scattered thoughts, he leans over and kisses her.

And she kisses back almost immediately.

 

   


_~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~ ~~RXR~FFII~RXR~FFII~~~~~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was rattling around my head one night, and it refused to leave me be. So I wrote it down, and lo and behold! It was actually pretty good. So tell me what you think.  
> ~Mugen


End file.
